


Coloring Outside the Lines

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon, morganskye



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Romance, Sexual Tension, Video & Computer Games, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-luigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: Daisy has been feeling 'off' for a while. Her shine is gone and no one knows what to do about it. Maybe it's time she looked for out for herself instead of putting everyone else's feelings and needs first. After all, a princess is just like any other woman. (rating for Part 2, 3, and 4)





	1. Always Yellow and Orange

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Daisy fic for ages, and with the encouragement of FluffyGlitterPantsDragon I finally made the effort. It's broken into three parts, with the last one having all the saucy stuff. Part two is almost complete so it should be posted here in the next few days. Hopefully you enjoy it. I'm open to all comments, criticism, and suggestions. Thanks for reading! <3 morganskye

**Chapter 1**

 

        Daisy stood on the podium, seemingly happy with her 2nd place win. She couldn’t remember what she did to earn it. These days all the games ran together. Half the time she didn’t even feel like she needed to make an effort, which was fine. Daisy had other things to think about, like his eyes.

She knew he was watching her right now. He was always watching her. She should be upset, complain to someone about how he was making her uncomfortable.

She wasn’t. She liked thinking about his eyes.

Later, after the spectators had gone home and the field reset for the next set of whatever sports would be played the next day, Daisy and Peach headed down to the prize tent to claim their winnings. Usually it would be a trophy or two, some medals, and a sack of gold or tokens for their effort. Mario and Luigi never claimed theirs since the Mushroom Kingdom saw them as heroes and therefore didn’t have to pay for a thing. The Princesses didn’t need the money either, but both agreed that having an impressive trophy room was critical to a castle’s visual aesthetic.

Coming around the corner, chatting about nothing more serious than how to get dirt out of satin, the girls didn’t notice that their way was blocked. Peach and Daisy both slammed into Wario and Waluigi in a comical double ‘ooph!’ and got knocked back onto the floor. The men, having just collected their winnings, leered down at them.

        “Well well, Waluigi! Look at this! If I had known you wanted to run into my arms Peachy, I would have turned around!” Wario cackled at his joke, his giant belly shaking. Waluigi grinned.

        “You’re so fat there’s no way you could even get your arms around her thanks to your flabby gut!” Wario laughed again.

        “It comes in handy when you need to knock someone out of the ring. It got me an extra ten gold today! Now we can get that stupid landlord off our backs AND have a big dinner to celebrate.”

By this time the ladies had gotten up thanks to Mario and Luigi, who shouldn’t have been anywhere near there. Daisy was about to ask where they came from but the boys were already preoccupied with putting their odd brethren in their places.

        “You need to respect the Princess! You were rude to her and should apologize!” Mario’s tone was firm and Wario, eager to leave and spend his money, rolled his eyes and mumbled an apology to Peach. Daisy waited for Luigi to make the same demand, but instead of standing up for her he headed down to the prize tent with Peach and Mario.

Daisy wasn’t remotely surprised by this. Luigi seemed to be happier as a third wheel than a boyfriend. It was then that she realized that she was alone with Waluigi. Wario was gone, and the rest of her group was far enough away that she couldn’t hear them talking.

        “Well? Go ahead and make your joke so I can get going.” she huffed, crossing her arms as if to prepare for the blow. Instead she got….nothing. Daisy looked up to find him staring at her with that penetrating gaze that made her heart beat harder.

        “There’s nothing funny about hurting you.” Then he bowed. Daisy was so bewildered that she said nothing. As Waluigi stood and saw her gaping expression, he gave her his classic smirk and walked off. It took Daisy a few moments to shake herself alert. By then her friends were back with their trophies as well as hers.

        “Daisy? Are you ok?” Luigi’s concern was genuine, if not a little late.

        “Hmm? Oh! Yes, I’m fine. Are we still on for tonight?”

        “As always! I’ll bring the cannolis.”  

        “It wouldn’t be Thursday night without cannolis….”

She hated cannolis.

 

**Chapter 2**

 

        It was Thursday night, and Luigi was over for his regular date with Daisy. They’d been doing this for what seemed like years. He would come over to the castle, and they would eat dinner together. That done, repast to the drawing room discussing past and upcoming games, and the various odds of Peach getting kidnapped again before the end of the weekend, given the weather and time of day.

Usually, it was fun. Daisy would always have some little joke or story to tell, but today she was quiet. Her shiny new second place trophy stood in stark comparison to her companion. He tried to get her to talk, but she just kept staring out the window. He was about to suggest watching a movie when she turned to him.

        “I wanted to wear something else, but I don’t have anything different.”

        “You have piles of clothes. I’ve seen you in tennis outfits, racing outfits…lots of things.”

        “No, I mean everything I own is either yellow or orange. _Everything_. And my jewelry is just different variations of the same style. I don’t have anything that isn’t…” She gestured to her dress, “…this.”

Luigi was confused by her comment. _Why would anyone wear anything different?_ His thoughts were stopped by Daisy suddenly straddling his lap. Before he could react, she had yanked his hat off, tossed it away, and kissed him. Or tried to.

He instantly yelped and stood so quickly that Daisy slid to the floor with a thump. Luigi made immediate apologies and helped her up. She glared and rubbed her bum. Carpet covered stone castle floors did not make for soft landings.

He kept fumbling his words, but she waved him off, walking to the window to stare out again into the night. Five-pointed golden stars looked down on them from a navy blue sky.

Her face was half-shadowed in the night, half-lit by the glow of the room. She breathed out, gathering courage. “Do you love me, Luigi?” She closed her eyes.

The question hung in the air like Koopa cannon smoke. Palpable and heavy and not going away by itself. A moment passed. A moment was gone. He gave the expected reply of ‘yes’, but Daisy shook her head. She finally turned and looked at him, her silk glove resting on the stone sill, cold.

She looked at him directly. “Are you here because you honestly love me, or because that’s what you think you have to do? That we’re meant to be?”  

That he couldn’t meet her eyes told her everything she needed to know. He shuffled, wanting to be sure, but wasn’t. He opened his mouth, closed it again.

Daisy sighed and walked over to where she had tossed his hat. With great care, she brushed it off, came close to him and set it gently on his head. She tugged it down securely, with affection and sadness.

        “I don’t want to do what I’m supposed to do anymore.”

She took his face in her hands for the last time, kissed his big round nose, and left the room.

Luigi let out a slow breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding. She was gone. She wasn’t coming back. Like a Chomp broken from its chain, the world suddenly seemed wide open in front of him, and he refused to feel guilty over it.

 

**Chapter 3**

 

The servants were already whispering about the sudden end of the usual Thursday night routine as Daisy marched up to her room.

The determined look in her eyes had the castle’s other occupants scurrying away to keep from being seen. They weren’t scared of her, but any behavior that wasn’t normal was worth staying away from. When Daisy got to her room, she bolted the door and stripped down to her underthings while marching with intent into her massive walk-in closet. A trail of yellow and orange silk lagged sadly on the floor in her wake.

Far in the back, under her spare soccer uniforms, was a small metal box with a combination lock.

In moments she had it open to look at her most prized possessions, and the source of her lie to Luigi.

Inside were her only clothes that weren’t those of “Princess Daisy.” She took them out with reverence and walked back to her bedroom to lay them out on the bed.

First was a pair of off-white capris pants. They had been the standard yellow, but that was before she bleached them thanks to a maid who didn’t keep a close eye on her cleaning supplies. The other was a deep purple tank top. Daisy had no idea where it came from. She had come home from another long day of games to find it hanging in her closet as if it had always been there.

Its lovely, vibrant color was stark against the uniformly bright dresses hanging to either side like guardians of sameness.

She ran her hands over the tank top. It was soft and smelled differently from the rest of her clothes. It was…darker. No bad, but certainly not the flowers and sunshine smell she was used to. In moments she was dressed, and a quick visit to her vanity helped her remove her crown and all of her jewelry.

Her hair swept up into a ponytail and a pair of sunglasses made a final ‘not a princess’ touch. Now she was ready to go, but where?

The castle’s major domo, Mr. Veneneux, having heard all the scuttlebutt that was going around like wildfire, stood by the front door. He was reasonably sure that the Princess was going to leave the castle unattended. Everyone, himself included had seen and felt the changes in Daisy for the past few weeks. She was listless, rarely showing the tomboyish enthusiasm she was known for. He had no idea why it had happened, but he knew something needed to change.

Daisy wore soft shoes, but her footsteps echoed in the large entry hall. Just before she reached the door, Mr. Veneneux stepped out of the shadows.

        “Good evening your highness. If it wouldn’t be too forward of me, may I make some suggestions before you go out?”

        “Oh! Mr. V! Um….why do you think I’m going out?”

He gave her a very bland yet proper look. Daisy cleared her throat and tried to look casual.

        “So what would you suggest?”

        “Lose the sunglasses. It’s dark out. Also,” he pulled a small bag of coins out of a pocket and handed them to her. “You’ll need money. If you stop somewhere and can’t pay then the jig is up for you.” The small sack of glittering gold rested in her hands comfortingly.

She couldn’t help but grin at him. He was effectively giving her permission, not that she needed it. Still, it was good to know she wasn’t going to have a fight on her hands.        

        “I’ll be back soon. I just need to get out of here.”        

        “Good luck your highness, and please…be careful.”        

She nodded and slipped out the door.

 

**Chapter 4**

 

        The night was still as she walked down the gently lit path to the main gates. Emerald green grass lay to either side of the walkway, studded with red and white-topped mushrooms.No guards barred her exit or even stood at the gates. Sarasaland was one of the safest places to live, far from the Koopa Kingdom. The town was nestled at the foot of the hill, with easy access to their princess. She couldn’t be safer anywhere else on her own.

None of the townsfolk saw past her facade, nor would they.

Though the sun had set, a few shops remained open, advertising wares. She paused outside a paned window enclosing dresses of violet-blue fabric. They looked soft and inviting. Her eyes found a honey-yellow hat with an orange plume resting near the front of the window, and she turned away in disgust.

Daisy allowed herself a vendor’s ice cream in the shape of a Boo, clumsily counting out a few gold coins and likely overpaying the man. The sweet treat gave her a small boost of energy and spirits, chomping away at it like any other townsperson, carefully holding any drips away from her purple top.

She decided to head to the local docks and watch the moonlight on the water. The nearby smell of the ocean grew stronger as she walked. The salt-heavy boards squeaked under even her light footsteps.

Soon she was leaning on the last railing of the longest pier, enjoying the soft, warm breeze. Her eyes drifted closed as her breathing unconsciously matched the pounding of the surf on the pylons beneath her.

She contemplated the soft sounds, sucking the last bit of brightly colored sugar off the stick and lost in her thoughts.

        “Good evening Princess,” The voice was soft, low and very close to her ear. A twisted tickle of a mustache brushed the side of her face.

Daisy flinched, her eyes flying open. Someone had crept up behind her and held her captive by grasping the railing on either side of her, boxing her in with his arms. Familiar white gloves on the rail. She didn’t need to turn (not that she could) to see who it was.

Waluigi was behind her, standing so close she could feel the heat of his body. His arms apart but around her, not quite touching his sleeves to her skin. A tingle and flush crawled up her scalp. She was surprised, but not unpleasantly so.       

        “It’s late to be walking out by yourself. You should have an escort. Royalty is always at risk from people with wicked ideas.” His voice was low and rough. He could have easily shoved her off the pier or clamped his hands over her arms and taken her truly captive but had not.        

She bit her lip. Thoughts that should only be about someone she loved flooded her brain. They were hot, spicy, deep red and black, the kind of thoughts that led someone to ruin by way of ecstasy, and for once she let herself think them without shame.        

        “Are you one of those people with wicked ideas?” Daisy turned her head just slightly toward the sound of his voice. Her ponytail brushed the tip of his elegantly pointed nose.        

She saw his hands tighten on the railing. He didn’t move, but when he spoke his voice seemed closer.       

        “You’ve known that for a long time Princess.” He was neither teasing nor gruff. He was merely stating a fact they both knew.        

Did she? Of course, she did, that was a stupid question. She wouldn’t keep thinking about his eyes, or his voice, or be wearing…        

        “This is your shirt!” Daisy sighed. “I’m such an idiot. Of course, it’s your shirt.”        

Waluigi chuckled. He didn’t seem to be making fun of her though for taking so long to get it.        

        “I like the thought of you wearing something that belongs to me. And it’s your color.”

        “My color is yellow-” she started automatically.

        “Is it?” She felt him grinning still from behind her. The heavy shoes shifted slightly. The hands on the railing inched closer together.        

Daisy couldn’t help the full-blown blush that crept up her neck and cheeks. The whole time she and Luigi had been together he had never been as….brazen as Waluigi had been in the past few minutes.        

        “How did you get it in my room?” She demanded, with more anger than she felt.        

        “I snuck in.”

        “When?”

        “You and the other goody-two-shoes were … out.”        

        “You didn’t….do anything in there, did you?”        

Her answer was another chuckle.        

        “Why me? Peach is the better princess. She’s got a bigger kingdom, and she’s more dainty and womanly. She’s certainly prettier…”          

Waluigi’s arms came up quickly around her waist, pulling her back tightly against him. She gasped but didn’t struggle. Instead, her hands settled lightly on his arms.        

        “Never say that.”            

        “Say what? Her kingdom really is bigger…”        

        “No. Never say that anyone is prettier than you. You’re beautiful. Your hair, your eyes, your piss-off attitude. You don’t take crap from anyone, and you look lovely doing it. I don’t care about your land or money.”

        “Really? Because every time I see you and Wario you’re plotting to take over or complaining about being broke.”

        “Sometimes it’s easier to play the role that’s been written for us then to try and fight it. Don’t you agree, Miss Runner Up?”

Daisy couldn’t believe what she was hearing and from Waluigi of all people. How did he know how she felt? Did he really feel the same way? And why wasn’t she angry at him? She should be angry, but he was right. Daisy couldn’t help thinking that Peach would always be ‘The Best’, regardless of how many games Daisy won. Trying to overtake the Perfect Princess Peach was a futile task. Her heart hadn’t been in the games for ages because so long as her _best and only friend_ was there she’d always be in the background, just as Luigi would never truly outshine his brother. Maybe that’s what really brought them together. It wasn’t love, it was being with someone who really understood what it was like to be number two. She made a mental note to talk to him tomorrow and save their friendship. Their relationship however was over, like a star power up that had run out.

        “I’m tired of playing.”

        Waluigi didn’t reply.

        “Did you hear me?”

Again no reply, but his arms tightened around her. They stood in silence, watching the water as it reflected the moonlight. After a bit, Daisy’s head tilted back to rest in that little dip where his shoulder met his collar bone. In response, he pressed his cheek against her temple. The waves crashed and hissed before them, seeming in time to the rise and fall of his chest. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt at peace.

The evening moved into true night time. The air had cooled to the point where even a strong embrace couldn’t keep the chill off. She was about to suggest they find a coffee shop or something so they could eat and warm up when her body reacted to the cold with a jerky shake. In seconds the silent spell was broken. His arms fell from her waist as he stepped back. Daisy was suddenly freezing without his warm body against hers.

        “I don’t have a jacket for you.”

        “That’s ok *shiver*. It’s my fault for going out in summer clothes. The weather always changes so quickly around here…Waluigi I…”

She turned to face him, but he was gone. Again, Daisy knew she should be mad, but instead she just smiled and shook her head. With the kind of pace driven by cold and hunger, she walked up the pier toward one of the last shops still open this late.

 _I can get a hot chocolate,_ she thought, _and maybe a slice of cake or pie. I should have plenty…._

She didn’t need to reach into her pocket to know that the bag of gold was gone.

        “You don’t care about my money huh?” Daisy smirked, more upset about not getting hot chocolate than at the fact she was very slickly robbed. “Guess you’ll pay me back at the next game….”


	2. You Look Good in Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't moving as quickly as Daisy wishes they were. Maybe today was the day he'd let her know he still thought about her....  
> (Explicit content in this chapter!)

**Part 2**

 

**Chapter One**

 

       Game Day. The sun was shining in a way that seemed almost unnatural as big puffy clouds floated by. Daisy had only recently noticed that some of those monster fluff balls had faces. In fact a lot of things that shouldn’t have faces did. No one else seemed bothered by this, so she ignored it whenever possible. 

_        There’s so much I’ve never seen before that was right in front of me all along.  _

       She stubbornly ignored the fact that she was looking at Waluigi at that moment. It had been two weeks since that night on the docks. They had seen each other in passing, but there was never a moment that they could talk freely. She had returned to the pier every night for a week before giving up. Clearly that one time was a fluke....

_        Or he thinks I’m upset about the money. Idiot.  _

       The game that day was tennis. It wasn’t her favorite sport, but honestly none of them were. Only the go-karts were tolerable however even that had gotten old. She desperately wanted something different. Mario and Luigi, and sometimes even Peach got to go on adventures to other lands, even other worlds! Daisy though….Daisy never went anywhere. 

_        At least I’m not getting kidnapped all the time. Small favors I guess. _

       Luigi interrupted her thoughts with a gentle touch to her shoulder. Things were still delicate between them, but it was less about their relationship (or lack of one) and instead about how everyone else was seeing them. Peach had given Daisy a ‘girl talk’ when she heard about the breakup from Mario. It wasn’t the first or the last one of them she got either. Apparently everyone had an opinion. If she heard ‘but you’re meant to be together!’ one more time she was going to scream. 

       “It looks like we’re not playing together today.” 

       “I’m sorry? I wasn’t listening. We aren’t a team?”

       Luigi laughed. It wasn’t like her to be scatterbrained, but with things changing so much he understood. He pointed to the scoreboard. There, plain as day, was the team listing. Luigi was playing with Mario but Daisy was paired with the one and only Waluigi. She narrowed her eyes. 

       “Since when do the teams have nicknames? Awkward Date?!? Who came up with this???”

       Again Luigi laughed. 

       “I guess someone is making a joke. I feel sorry for them since you’ll probably break your racket over their head. I can’t imagine being paired up with someone like him. You’ll be lucky to get any shots in, assuming he doesn’t trip you up at every chance.”

       “He won’t.”

       “And you’re sure about that?” 

       Daisy just nodded. Waluigi may be a sneak and a thief, but she knew he wouldn’t willingly hurt her...at least not physically....

       “He needs the money too much to sabotage me. I’ll be fine.” 

       Luigi nodded and headed back to Mario. She looked over at Waluigi who was ‘busy’ checking out his racket. With a sigh she headed to their court to get the day over with. 

       The matches went on and on until finally a winner was declared. Mario and Luigi landed in first, with Peach and Birdo in second. “Awkward Date” landed in a respectable third, especially since they barely spoke to each other the entire time. Even with the lack of verbal communication they were able to read the other’s moves well enough to stay ahead of the remaining teams. 

       The sun with the creepy face was low in the sky when the games were done. The Plumbers high fived each other on the podium, thrilled with their win. Peach and Birdo did the same, while Daisy and Waluigi were….less than enthusiastic. They stood back to back, arms crossed with similar looks of disgust and irritation on their faces. 

       “Geez Princess, you could have  _ played  _ better today. I think you messed up on purpose! Don’t you know how to  _ play _ tennis.”

       Daisy held her emotions in check in case she was reading him wrong. 

       “Oh I know how to  _ play _ ! Maybe I just didn’t want to  _ play _ with a cheater like you because people might think I’m just as dirty as you!” 

       “Take a short walk off a long pier Your Lowness!!”

       “You’re so awful you can’t even get insults right! I hope I never see you again, tonight or any other night!” 

_        The pier. Tonight. _

       Their eyes met for a brief moment. In unison they nodded and hopped off the 3rd place podium to go their separate ways. 

_        Did I imagine that?  _ Her mind was swimming. She was desperate to get home, to get away from her friends who didn’t understand her and to someone who did. Daisy prayed she was right. 

 

**Chapter Two**

 

       After an almost agonizing dinner with her friends to celebrate Mario and Luigi’s win, Daisy made a flimsy excuse to leave before talks of cake and coffee started. Peach also excused herself and offered to take her friend home, making Daisy cringe. She knew exactly what was coming.

       The sun was still just above the mountains as they rode in a carriage back to Daisy’s Castle. It had never occurred to her until that very moment that there should be no way they could travel by horse-drawn coach from the stadium in Peach’s Kingdom to her royal palace in the same amount of time it takes to cook a pizza. Daisy mentally shrugged and put it in the “Clouds with faces and other things I don’t think about” file. 

       The journey was dead quiet. Amazingly, Peach wasn’t filling the air with inane babble about all the things she tended to blather on about. Their chattering conversations were never very deep to begin with. Peach was by no means inherently flighty, in fact when allowed she could be incredibly intelligent and insightful. When it came down to it, aside from similar style and upbringing, the two had almost nothing in common. Daisy was free of Luigi, and now they have even less. 

       Finally Peach broke the ear-ringing silence just as Daisy’s castle crested into view. 

       “Daisy, we’re worried about you.” Peach pursed her lips, as if tasting a sour, well, peach.

       “We?”

       “Mario, Luigi, everyone. I get why you broke up with Luigi, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t a good man. You should give him another chance.”

       “I never said he isn’t a good guy. We don’t work together. He just isn’t what I want. I don’t think I’m even what he wants.”

       Peach held back something scathing. “What do you want?” she asked instead.

       Daisy had no answer. It would be easy to say ‘Waluigi’, but she didn’t know if her feelings for him were real or just because he wasn’t Luigi. Perhaps all she really wanted was something new and different. The monotony of the eye-achingly bright world she existed in was stifling. Nothing ever changed. Daisy decided that it was only because she didn’t make an effort to shake things up for herself. 

       She needed a change before she whacked someone over the head with a mushroom. Or a brick box.

       Finally, hesitantly, softly, “I want to make my own choices.”

       Peach started and Daisy cut her off. 

       “No, I know what you’re about to say. You think I have all the freedom I could want. I don’t. What we have right now is a lie.” She breathed. “If I had true freedom to do as I please then why I  _ can’t _ I wear different clothes? Why is  _ everything _ orange or yellow? Why do I even play tennis and soccer and all these other stupid sports? I HATE sports.” 

       Peach rocked back. “But….but I thought you loved playing. We’re always together and having fun and winning trophies. Plus it helps the economy and it keeps the people happy. Don’t you want your people to be happy and cheer for you?”

       “Of course, but I should get to be happy too! I’d rather spend my day reading and tending to my garden. I can’t though because I have to play stupid games all day. I’m forced to play a character that isn’t me anymore.” If it ever was.

       Peach sat in silence, thinking about Daisy and her words. She never thought there was anything wrong with their lives.  _ Perhaps she just needs more affection. Luigi doesn’t get romantic very often, not like Mario.  _

       “Ok so you just need some more free time. I can understand that. I’ll talk to Mario and we’ll all go on a vacation together! I’m sure not playing sports for a week won’t cause problems. We’ll just have to play a few extra matches when we get back to make it up. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you and Luigi get plenty of alone time. Then things can go back to normal at home.”

       Peach winked in what could be assumed was an action to relax Daisy, but it just made the other princess furious. Her cheeks pinked dangerously.

       “Why aren’t you listening to me?! I don’t love Luigi and I don’t want to be part of this stupid thing anymore! Stop trying to force me into a life I don’t want!”

       Daisy threw open the carriage door and jumped out before it fully stopped. Peach watched her friend dash across the grass to the giant wooden doors of her castle. In moments she was out of sight, the door slamming shut. The blonde sighed and signaled to the driver to head home. She really did understand how Daisy felt, and Peach couldn’t figure out why she had said what she did.  _ If Daisy doesn’t love Luigi or participating in the games then she should be able to stop, but I was compelled to get her to stay. Why would I do that? By the stars I feel like a horrible friend... _

       Back in the safety of her room, Daisy paced like a caged Koopa Troopa. She was furious at her friend. 

_        Friend?! What kind of friend tells me to suck it up and act like I’m ok with the way things are?? I’m not happy and I’m not going to pretend any longer!  _

       She had made her decision to meet Waluigi hours before, but now there was a determination to break as many of the ‘rules’ as possible. A mental ‘to-do’ list was made as well as a tally of the time needed to complete everything. At the end she found there would be at least two hours to kill before she headed out for the evening. 

_        And I know just how to spend it!  _

       A quick pull of the servant bell rope brought her two ladies’ maids scurrying into the room. 

       “I’d like a hot bath drawn up, and a chilled bottle of mango juice. After that you both have the evening off.”

       The promise of free time had the girls moving at a speedy pace. Before Daisy could blink she was stripped and dumped into a steaming bubble bath, complete with a tall glass pitcher of icy mango juice within easy reach. She purred in delight as she drank and soaked. Her mind drifted to daydreams about what would happen that evening. Would he sweep her into his arms and kiss her passionately? Maybe he would rip her clothes off and ravage her right there on the ocean soaked wood of the dock. Perhaps he wouldn’t show up….Daisy tossed that thought immediately away. He would be there, she was sure of it. 

       She dumped more of the scented soap flakes into the bath and added a bit more hot water. About 30 minutes had passed since getting into the tub. Her legs were shaved, body cleaned, and mango juice consumed. Leaning back against the bath pillow Daisy realized that she was excited about the night in more ways than one. A lazy stroke of her hand against the side of her thigh gave her little shivers despite the warm water. Her eyes closed as she ran gentle fingertips over her skin. The tub was giant, as befitting a princess, allowing her to stretch out without needing to get out of the water. Visions of her new obsession danced before her mind’s eye. Waluigi, wearing only his hat and overalls, would come prowling into the bathroom like a thief. He’d kneel beside the tub and give her one of his trademark leers that she was finding more and more sexy. She pictured one of his large hands dipping into the soapy water to stroke a long path from her toes to her neck, slipping up the inside of her thighs and around her body. The little trails of water on her exposed neck and shoulders would cool quickly, giving her a myriad of sensations. His hand would circle around, going back into the water to trace the soft curves of her breasts, stomach and hips. Daisy could practically hear the little noises of appreciation he would make as he covered her body with feather-light touches. “You’re so beautiful Daisy. Let me worship you.” Yes that’s what he would say! Daisy grinned as her hands acted out what she hoped was a prediction of the future. Her nipples ached as she gave them light pinches to relieve the physical stress of her body. She knew that if she stroked that most delicate of places below that it would be wet, even with the hot water drying her out. Luigi never had her thinking or reacting this way. His affection was almost brotherly which made the dirty thrill of fantasy with another man that much more sensual. 

Daydream Waluigi was getting to his feet now. With a careless toss he would throw his hat aside and drop his overalls to the wet bathroom floor, all the while never taking his eyes off of her. Daisy could see the water lurch up as he climbs in and bends down to get on all fours above her, close but not touching. With the careful balance of a man used to doing all kinds of athletic things both in and out of the water, he shifts his weight to free a hand that wastes no time in searching for the one place he has yet to touch. Her back would arch as his long, calloused fingers begin their hunt, creeping lower and lower until they brush past her physical defenses and sink right into her core. Daisy could hear water splashing out of the tub as her body reacted to her hands and vivid imagination, but she was far too into her fantasy to care. Daydream Waluigi was now moving swiftly in and out of her, a delicious fluid motion that seemed to set off sparks behind her eyes. Her breasts, now bobbing above the water line, would occasionally graze against his lightly muscled chest, which added to the sharp tingles dancing all over her. Daisy’s hips rocked in counter-time against her hand, nearly begging for her orgasm to come. It was so close. All she needed was one little thing to push her over the edge into bliss. Her brain eagerly supplied just what she needed. Daydream Waluigi, never stopping his rhythm, leans in close and whispers…

       “Daisy.”

       The spike of pleasure was so sudden her hips lifted themselves off the bottom of the tub, every muscle tightening in reaction. Her fingers, nearly cramping now from the effort, continued to plunge in and out, prolonging the intense sensations. Daisy vaguely heard her own voice echoing off the bathroom walls. She had no control and for once didn’t want it. Her body made demands that she happily fulfilled. Finally, slowly, her body relaxed fully in the way only a supreme orgasm can do. All she heard now was the slow drip of the tub faucet and her own breathing. The water was chilly now, the bubbles completely gone. She carefully sat up and surveyed the damage. Puddles were everywhere, soaking the floor mats. At some point the small table that had held the pitcher of juice had been knocked over, but thankfully the glass hadn’t broken since it landed on a sodden bath mat. The guilt she should have felt, since she wouldn’t be the one cleaning this up, was instead replaced by excitement. If he was half as good as her fantasy then that night was going to be one to remember. Daisy quickly got out of the bath, grabbed one of the few dry towels nearby, and starting getting ready for her Not So Awkward Date. 

 

**Chapter Three**

 

       The moon was a thin sliver in the sky. Stars that were bright even with a full moon were now impossibly radiant. Daisy waited on ‘their’ pier, her fingers drumming quickly on the railing. The cool breeze pulled at her jacket, making the lapels flap softly. Daisy had made sure she had enough time to sneak off to the store she had seen the last time she was out here. Her secret wardrobe now included a pale violet blouse, soft gray slacks, and a black windbreaker. Her hair was once again pulled up, but this time there was a set of deep purple hair clips helping to hold down the loose strands. 

_        Where is he??!  _ She had read between the lines correctly, hadn’t she? Maybe he really had been insulting her. Could she really believe anything he said? After all he did steal her gold last time. 

       Daisy was about to give up when she heard soft footsteps behind her. She froze, closed her eyes, and begged the universe for a small blessing. In answer, two strong, skinny arms slowly closed around her. The feeling of relief was so physical she felt like she melted into him. For a moment he held her but too quickly he let go. She turned, but her protest died on her lips. Waluigi was down on one knee, a single perfect red rose in his outstretched hand. Daisy, who never met a flower she didn’t like, blushed as deeply as the petals. She took it from him, smiling softly as she breathed in its darkly floral scent. This rose was different from every other she had ever seen. Its color seemed to change from dark red to black to deep blue. She swore it must be a trick of the nearly moonless night. The scent however was no illusion. It was like a distilled version of Waluigi…or perhaps Waluigi just smelled of strange roses?

       “I’m sorry I had to be mean to you. It’s not by choice.”

       She shook her head, a forgiving smile on her lips. She reached a hand out, meaning to help him up off the cold wet pier, but he had other ideas. His warm gloved hands held hers. Slowly, all while looking deep into her eyes, he brought it to his lips. They were warm and dry on her skin. The daring thrill of it all sent shivers through her. In another setting he could be just some courtier in the main hall, showing his respect to a princess. Here on the docks though, it had a purely sinful meaning. His eyes were dark, menacing, and tinged with a promise of taboo. Daisy felt a strange flutter inside as she returned his gaze. This was unfamiliar territory. Luigi had kissed her hand before, even her cheek sometimes, but this was wholly different. His kisses had been chaste, calm, with no hidden intentions. Waluigi, keep in tradition of doing the opposite of the younger Plumber, had the kisses of a man who not only got what he wanted, but would do whatever was necessary to have it. At this moment, with the dying moon above them, what he wanted was her. That feeling in her belly sharpened and it seemed as though something of the old Daisy snapped and faded away. Using the rose she stroked her cheek, then down the line of her chin. She felt his hands tighten on hers, almost crushing her fingers. Impulsive would be an easy word to describe the man in front of her, so she knew the fact he was keeping his desire barely in check was a testament to his willpower. He wanted her but instead of forcing himself on her, he was taking his time. Daisy felt, for possibly the first time, a real power. She could deny him and send him away. She knew he would never be like Koopa and do as he pleased with her. Waluigi could be cruel and heartless, but it was always in a superficial way. The man holding her hand, the man who gave her a rose, the man who snuck into her room to leave her his shirt, would never hurt her like that. Thankfully for him, she had no intention of turning him away. 

       “I’m cold Waluigi. Take me home.”

       His confusion was easy to see. With reluctance he let go of her hand, stood, and bowed. 

       “I’ll return you to the castle Princess.”

       She shook her head and closed the distance between them. Her free hand, still warm from his grasp, gently touched his neck. 

       “No. Take me to your home...”

       His hands came up so fast to grab her shoulders that Daisy dropped the rose in surprise. The tip of his pink pointed nose was less than an inch from hers and she easily smelled mint on his breath. Daisy was momentarily distracted by his breath his mouth kissing that mouth his lips on hers….

       “What is this to you? What am  _ I _ to you? Do you think I’m just some fool you can string along as your toy?”

       “What?? No! I just….I thought that’s what you wanted. It’s what I want!”

       Waluigi’s grip was hot even with the layers of clothes and cool evening breeze. Her brain, not willing to stay on topic, wondered what those hands would feel like if the cotton fabric was gone, warm strong hands searing a path down her skin, boiling her blood and making her flesh scream until he reached….

       Daisy was shaken out of her fantasy by a jolt of freezing metal on her back. He had backed her up to the railing on the dock and now had her pinned between it and himself in a twisted mirroring of their first meeting. Thoughts of dark whispers and hot hands vaporized instantly when she looked into his eyes. Waluigi wasn’t just upset, he was radiating equal parts hurt, confusion, and desire. She should have been scared. A man who most considered villainous had her trapped in a deserted spot where no one would hear her scream. However, Daisy didn’t feel even feel a flicker of panic. Instead she was guilty and ashamed.  

       “It isn’t what you want....is it?”

       “Make no mistake Daisy. I want you. I want you so desperately that everything I do is just to be close to you. I need to know what your skin tastes like, what your hair smells like after a shower, the sounds you’ll make when I claim you as my own…”

       He stopped and grinned victoriously as Daisy blushed so hard her neck turned pink. His grip never lessened however, and the cold metal bar didn’t stop pushing into her back. 

       “I  **will** have you Daisy, but it won’t be for just one night. I am not someone you can use and throw away, and I’m not a flaky moron like Luigi. It will take years for me to show you all I have planned for you.”

       Her heart was thudding like a thwomp trying to crush someone. Her focus was narrowed to a single thought.  _ He wants me he wants me he wants me.  _ Luigi, dear sweet naive Luigi, couldn’t even come close to this. In a span of minutes Daisy’s head went from spinning to ice cold to throbbing and her body was equally light and leaden. Is this what she really had to have? Waluigi was confusing, infuriating, dashing. He acted like a man who used up women and tossed them away like stale pizza crust, but this wasn’t who she was looking at now. Was he capable of love? Was this some fantastic joke to get into her satin panties and steel bank vault? 

       “Do you love me?”

       It was said so quickly Daisy had to concentrate to realize she had said it. To his credit his laughter wasn’t malicious, but it still had a chilled edge. 

       “No Princess. You can’t love someone you don’t know.”

       He leaned in, his sharp nose brushing her cheek.

       “I look forward to getting to know you.” 

       The kiss was gentle, cool, almost chaste. The next kiss was anything but. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a huge thanks to FluffyDragon for being my beta and partner in crime! The final part should be up in about two weeks. Thanks for reading!


	3. Red is the New Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their kiss on the docks was just the start of the evening. Is Daisy ready to learn more about the man in purple who's slowly stealing her heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the extremely late update. I was hit by a giant LIFE mallet, but I won't bore you with details. I do have a treat though! The next and final chapter will be posted immediately after this one! Yay! 
> 
> Again all my love goes to my co-writer, beta reader, and all around amazing lady FluffyGlitterPantsDragon. If you're a fan of Lucifer go read her stuff. It's beyond hot.

**Part Three**

 

**Chapter One**

 

       Daisy shivered, but it had nothing to do with the temperature. The moment she had been playing in her head over and over has finally come. Her father’s voice haunted faintly in the back of her mind.  _ “You’re a good girl Daisy. You need to be with a good boy.” _

_        Oh, he’s a good boy Daddy, but not in the way you’d approve of. _

       It was so good she could feel her toes curling involuntarily from his kiss alone. Judging from his public persona, one would think Waluigi was only a showoff. A charlatan. Daisy gratefully braced herself against him. He had her in a death-grip against the railing or else she’d have fallen to her knees in weakness.

_        Not that it’s a bad idea.  _

       She breathed his breath. She had been half-certain the pointy mustache would be all bristles. The black hair registered against her upper lips with deceptive softness. He was warmth and spice, firm and yielding to her lips. Luigi was, well, ‘white mushroom’, was all that came to mind. 

       Old Daisy would have blushed and ran or punched out anyone would even suggest dropping to their knees on a damp and filthy dock in order to…so she could...damn even New Daisy couldn’t think it yet. How could she say it out loud? Would she be able to do it? 

       Waluigi pulled back to look at her. He smiled softly, tilting her face to look into her eyes. “Your mind is wandering. What are you thinking about?”

       She blushed again. Apparently her brain could only process so much, sacrificing an intense kiss for an intense fantasy. 

       She hesitated. “I...”

       “Yes?” The quirk of his eyebrow had her biting her lip, wanting to go back to the kiss. 

       “I was thinking about…um…dammit don’t look at me like that! I can’t think!”

       His chuckle, low and rough, made her skin vibrate. Her breath tightened.

       “Fine. How about this?” Waluigi kissed her neck slowly with a feather-light touch. As he worked his way up to that soft spot behind her ear he whispered “Tell me.”

       “Iwasthinkingaboutsuckingonyourwarppipe.”

       Daisy couldn’t help the rush of words. It was the only was she could get it out, and even then she still couldn’t say THAT. Waluigi reared back and cackled so loudly it echoed across the bay.

       “Warp pipe? Seriously?”

       Blood flashed to her face,  _ again _ , but this time from anger and embarrassment.  _ How dare he? _ He was still laughing. He bent away from her, hands on his knees to keep from falling over. 

       “Well! What did you expect? I just can’t say ‘I want to suck your dick’ for all the world to hear?!?” She slapped her hands over her mouth, disbelief in her own words clearly written on her face. 

       Waluigi was far more composed. “That’s exactly what I want you to say, but I have no desire to share you with the world.” Amusement danced in his eyes but his voice was steady. “I look forward to hearing more from you.” Daisy’s mind went off and running again with visions of Waluigi whispering in her ear while they lounged by a roaring fire in her castle. No! In a snowed-in cabin up in the mountains where no one could find them...Ah, yes, a classic.

       “I wish to see in that head of yours. I’m curious about what’s more interesting to you than me.”

       Red was the new Daisy. “I was thinking about you.”

       Waluigi shifted his steady weight and heat against her. “Oh?”

       “We’re together in a snowbound cabin, lying by a fire. You were telling me” She winced. ”-well I hadn’t actually gotten to that part yet, but considering we were both naked…”

       Again she stopped, biting her tongue hard. When did she turn into a motor mouth?? She could never tell Luigi any of her fantasies. He never would have fulfilled them. Waluigi took her hand, bringing it up to his lips, and gently grazed her knuckles with his lips. 

       “I’ll save that idea for when winter comes.” The promise in his voice shook her. “For now, we should go somewhere more private.”

       He put her hand in the crook of his arm and guided the future ruler of Sarasaland to a place that she hoped had a soft bed and no unwanted eyes. 

 

**Chapter Two**

  
  


       The streets lay quiet as they strolled along on the sidewalk. Occasionally, she heard someone talking in a nearby apartment, or a howling cat looking for company. Streetlights were few and Waluigi walked with the confidence of a man who knew where he was going.  The darkness held no dangers for him, and in turn, her. 

_        A real protector.  _ Daisy thought, then chided herself. Luigi was a good man, and had jumped to help her when she needed it. He could never be more than a friend again.  _ I’m making the right choice. Nothing else has felt so right. _

_        Or do I feel this way because it’s the first real choice I’ve made for myself in years? _

       No. Waluigi’s presence filled her with light in a way that belied his dark side. He wasn’t a shark in the water. He was the water. And she swam through him.

       Waluigi guided them away from the main street and down a dark, but clean, alley. Unmarked doors on either side lined the dead-end and not a porch light or softly glowing window could be seen. After four nondescript doors he stopped to fish out keys. With a click of the lock and a bow with a flourish, he opened his door and stepped aside for her. 

       “Welcome to my home, Princess.” His crooked smile came out. The one she thought he brought out when he couldn’t resist his ‘bad guy’ side beckoning. She liked it.

       Daisy carefully stepped into the darkened entryway, moving in far enough to allow him room. When he closed the door what little light disappeared, leaving them in total darkness. She heard him behind her, a bolt sliding into place. The door was locked again, and still she wasn’t scared. A soft click brought light to the room. She looked around and discovered a small sitting area. There were two doorways on the opposite wall, and a door that she assumed was a coat closet. Inside the room was a ratty but comfortable looking recliner, a small side table with a few books on it and a dirty plate, and multiple stacks of books scattered around the floor,. Most of the titles she could see were action or fantasy, but she spotted a few about car repair and business management. Daisy made a mental note to ask about that later. For now there were other things to concentrate on. The question of ‘where is Wario?’ hung on her lips when she felt his large hands slip under the collar of her jacket. In a swift move her coat was off and into the correctly assumed closet. 

       “I thought you and Wario lived together?” 

       “We do share a place near Peach’s Castle so we can get to the games more easily, but this is all my own. Wario is...not easy to live with.”

       Daisy didn’t need to imagine the crude things Wario could and would do, especially in the privacy of his own home. She made a face that had Waluigi chuckling. He stepped closer to her, his hands automatically settling on her waist. 

       “I can see why you’d need your own space. I didn’t realize you liked reading so much.” He was so warm and close. Daisy leaned in a bit and grazed her fingers up from his wrists to his shoulders. A kiss was coming, she just knew it. 

       “It’s the best escape from the world that I could find, until now…”

       Daisy closed her eyes and tilted her head up. In seconds his warm lips were on hers, repeating the heated kiss they had on the dock. His lanky arms circled her easily, wrapping her up in a way that reminded her of a blanket fresh from the dryer. He even smelled fresh. Between the scent of roses and the air from the sea, Waluigi was like a warm day in the sun to her. She felt his hands start to roam, and squealed in surprise when he grabbed her ass, bringing her closer to him. Waluigi, never one to miss an opportunity, used the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Daisy, to her credit, only blushed a little as he took advantage. Squeaks and giggles quickly turned to moans and sighs as they left each other literally tongue-tied. His hands were everywhere at once, making her skin tingle with every touch. She was grateful that she wasn’t wearing her traditional gown since even with his hot hands she wouldn’t be able to feel much through the layers of silk and satin. Daisy wondered if he was experiencing the same thrill from touch alone. Her hands wandered up and down his arms. She could feel his muscles bunch and twitch under her fingers. The reaction encouraged her, and soon enough she was trailing soft touches down his back and sides. Without realizing it, her right hand grazed under the edge of his overalls. Waluigi jerked suddenly, but didn’t break the kiss. Daisy, now aware of what her hands could do to him, slowly repeated the move only this time she let her hand venture further under his overalls. As she wondered if she could reach his butt (and find out if it was as firm as the rest of him), the shirt hem came and went. With a shock to both of them she was touching his bare flesh at the small of his back. Waluigi stiffened, the kiss immediately halted. 

       “Walui….”

       He gently took her chin in his left hand to stop her talking, eased away, and gazed at her with an affection that made Daisy preen from the attention. 

       “This is a point of no return Daisy. I’ve wanted you for a long time, but I’m willing to wait longer if you need it. Just know that when we start, there’s no stopping. If you don’t want this, leave now.” 

       His eyes were so determined and intense that she couldn’t look away. They spoke of a million searing kisses and sleepless nights. It was unsettling, but not unwelcome. She had always been jealous of the love that Peach and Mario had. Who didn’t want to be so adored that facing down monsters and battling villains was done without question? 

       “I don’t want to leave.” It came out as a whisper. He nodded and gave her a genuine smile. In a swift motion he picked her up and carried her bridal style through the second doorway. It led to a small bedroom, holding only a double bed, dresser, and nightstand. Waluigi gently laid Daisy on the bed as if she was a breakable doll. What he didn’t do was lie down with her. Instead he paced about the small room slowly.

       “Tell me what you did today after the games.”

       This surprised her, but she obliged and told him about the odd dinner and awkward carriage ride home while lying still on the bed. When she got to the part with the bathtub, she stopped. 

       “Well?”

       Daisy was too embarrassed to continue. 

       “Did you do something you think was wrong? Or are you still unable to talk about naughty things with me yet?” He practically purred at her, his words low and sensual, suggesting that he already knew the answer. 

       “It’s still difficult for me. Luigi…”

       “Please don’t say his name!”

       Daisy sat up quickly, alarmed by his distress. 

       “What’s wrong?” 

       “I feel guilty enough without you bringing him up right now. I know that you left him after our first meeting. I don’t like the little bug, but I also never meant for things to happen this way. Cheating in a game is one thing, cheating on someone…” He couldn’t finish but Daisy knew where he was going. 

       “Our breakup had nothing to do with you. It happened before I went to the dock, not after. I talked to him later. We figured out a lot about what we were to each other. Turns out we both did it to support each other emotionally while….well, while fulfilling our duties as the other side of Mario and Peach. I didn’t cheat on Luigi, and you didn’t ruin our relationship. It was just time to end things.”

       Daisy hadn’t realized just how much it was bothering him until just then. His whole body transformed into someone relaxed and at ease. She laid back down.

_        Who would have thought one of the nastiest guys around believes in morals and ethics! _

       “Now that we have that bit of business worked out, I think it’s time you told me what you did after you dismissed your maids.”

       She hesitated again. In response, Waluigi’s graceful hands carefully removed her shoes, followed by her socks. He gave each foot a gentle rub, working her arches with his strong thumbs. A delightful tingle shot up her body, instantly putting her in a serene mood.

       “Tell me.” he repeated.

       The erotic distraction of his efforts to undress her had Daisy’s mind focusing elsewhere. Her words flowed out like a lazy stream, steady but in no hurry. Waluigi worked his way up her body, never touching what she would have called ‘adult parts’ before today. Her breathing quickened as he unzipped her pants and worked them down her legs a little at a time. She heard his dark, throaty growl of approval when he saw her purple panties. The sound made her insides flutter with pleasure. Daisy continued to tell her story, desperately trying to maintain composure while he undid each button of her blouse with almost excruciating slowness. The matching bra brought out a similar noise of appreciation from him, once again making the butterflies inside her dance. The delicate lace only just hid her breasts, her pert nipples clearly at attention and waiting for his touch. 

       “Sit up.”

       She complied, but as she sat up her hands covered her obvious (to her) belly rolls that always popped up if she was sitting down. While Daisy was always active, she was also a big fan of food. Waluigi noticed, particularly since he couldn’t finish taking her shirt off with her hands like that. He sat on the bed behind her, and whispered into her ear.

       “You are beautiful Princess. To me you are the most lovely flower ever to bloom. You have spirit and strength. Please, don’t be ashamed of your body. You have no reason to be.”

       With a gentle touch he guided her hands away from her body and slipped the shirt off her shoulders. This left Daisy in only her underwear, while Waluigi hadn’t yet taken a single thing off. He continued to sit behind her, running a delicate finger first over the skin where her bra strap gently dipped into her shoulders, then slipping under to touch the covered flesh of her back. His movements were slow and unplanned. To Daisy the pace of it made his caresses go from joltingly erotic to calming. She relaxed, closing her eyes and simply concentrated on him. His touch was so tender that she barely felt him unhook her bra and slide it off. It was when his large hands snaked under her arms and cupped her breasts gently that she realized her bra was gone. His chest was pressed up against her back, warming her. She felt him lean back and with his grip she followed. It was a very comfortable position. He was sitting against the headboard, and in turn she was sitting against him. His long legs were on either side of her, boxing her in. 

       “Would you mind taking my gloves off for me?”

       It surprised her that he would ask, but she nodded assent. She peeled each glove off. His hands were smooth with trimmed nails, his fingers long. They were more graceful than she would have guessed. 

       “You can take off more than your gloves if you want.”

       “If you noticed I took my hat and shoes off. I think that’s enough for now,” he chuckled, “Tonight I want to think only of you.” 

       He placed tiny chaste kisses on her shoulders and neck, using his long nose to occasionally tease her. His hands never stopped their tender attention, but she was starting to get antsy. She wanted more, but how? 

_        Waluigi is a man of action. Show him! _

       Daisy took a deep steady breath, then put her hands over his. At first she just followed his lead, gently massaging her breasts with him, but soon she increased the pressure on his hands to let him know she needed him to stop treating her so gently. Waluigi smiled and whispered into her ear.

       “Tired of being a delicate princess?”

       She nodded.

       “No, say it.”

       “I want more. I want you to...to stop being gentle. I don’t want gentle. I want you to show me how much you want me. When I wake up tomorrow I want to see your mark on me.”

       She heard him growl, a low rumble that carried into her chest. The soft kisses turned into licks and nibbles, then full nips and bites. They stung for a moment, but his hot tongue quickly lapped the pain away. His fingers, still graceful, now kneaded her flesh, sinking into her tits and lighting sparks on her skin. All the while he made muffled animalistic noises, the kind you hear at night in dark corners. Daisy was impossibly turned on by the thought that he might just devour her. Muscles she barely knew of in her groin started pulsing with need. She tentatively tried to flex them and was rewarded with a slick fluttering feeling. All of the sensations were making her head spin. Instinct and desire guided her hand down to her panties. She NEEDED a release before she went mad from it all. She pushed the now annoying garment to the side and gave her slit a quick swipe. The simple touch made her see stars. Everything was sensitive nearly to the point of pain, but she wouldn’t back down. She was a princess, and nothing would stop her from getting exactly what she wanted. She stroked herself again, this time more slowly, circling around the outside of her clitoris instead of right on it like before. More stars, but these were delicious pulses instead of harsh flashes. Daisy began a rhythm that matched Waluigi’s hands, her hips taking up the pace as well. She only passively realized she was panting and moaning with abandon as the pressure of a building orgasm began.

       Waluigi eagerly watched Daisy touching herself. There was something erotic about a woman giving herself pleasure, but he also felt oddly jealous. He should be the only one making her moan like that. The decision made, he let go of her right breast and made his way down to her thatch of curly titian-colored hair. He could feel the heat pulsing from her even without touching her. Waluigi pushed her hand away and took its place, stroking and pressing in the same way he had seen her do just moments before. Daisy nearly purred in ecstasy as he helped the pressure inside her build again to levels she had never felt before. His mouth was latched onto a sensitive spot where her neck curved into her shoulder. Her left nipple was teased and tormented by him as she pinched and pulled the right one. The rocking of her hips had the added benefit of her ass stroking Waluigi’s groin. The sensation of her soft skin just a few layers from his hard cock drove him wild. He matched her movements with his own, a smooth counterpoint of pure lust. 

       Daisy was so close to cuming that she could barely remember to breathe. The blood was pounding her ears. Everything was focused down to the feeling of Waluigi’s fingers and his dick against her rear. 

       “Please. Waluigi, please!” Her voice was a ragged whisper. Both of their hips increased their speed in answer. Daisy pleaded more, her words a chant of sex and desire. His mouth abandoned its spot on her neck and moved to her earlobe, licking it and the sensitive spot just behind it. 

       “Daisy.” he whispered. She was so shocked at how it perfectly matched her fantasy in the tub that the orgasm almost caught her by surprise. Daisy keened and moaned as wave after wave of pure physical delight coursed through her body. Waluigi wrapped his left arm around her body to hold her tightly to him as his right hand slowed its ministrations so that she could slowly slide down from her euphoric high. She panted and shook, glad that he was there to hold her. Nothing, absolutely nothing in her life had ever made her feel like that. She knew she had to have more.

       As soon as her breathing returned to normal, Daisy wiggled around a bit so she could look at Waluigi directly. He had a very self-satisfied smirk on his face. 

       “I’m sure you’re proud of yourself,” she said with a smile. 

       “You should be proud too. You made me make quite a mess.”

       In response to her confusion he pointed to his crotch were a wet spot was. Daisy, in unprincess-like fashion, grinned. 

       “Just think of what could have happened if you took your pants off.” 

       He laughed and kissed her forehead.

       “Next time I’ll remember to bring towels. For now I need to get you home. It’s late.”

       She didn’t hide her disappointment, but he was right. Between the time of night and the earth-shattering big O she was exhausted. While Waluigi washed up and changed she dressed then wandered into the living room to look at his books. One with a blue cover and a woman screaming caught her eye. 

       “You can borrow that if you like.” She jumped slightly. Daisy had been so busy poking around that she didn’t hear him walk in. She looked down at the book she was holding.

       “‘The Last Slice of Rainbow and Other Stories’. What’s it about?”

       “Well...it’s technically a kids book, but the stories are interesting. I think you’d like The Queen with Screaming Hair. It’s about a princess who becomes a stronger person by not letting people and things around her dictate her life.”

       “Does it have a happy ending?”

       He smiled and kissed her hand. “It’s happy enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Slice of Rainbow and Other Stories by Joan Aiken is a real book. I read it when I was maybe 11 and it's stuck with me over 20 years later. Anything that good deserves a look.


	4. A Union of Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gets an invitation to a private party for two. Will tonight be the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Daisy sings is "I'm in Love with a Monster" by Fifth Harmony

**Part Four**

 

**Finale**

 

       Several days later, Daisy walked into the locker room with her gym bag to change for today's game (soccer), humming quietly to herself. She hadn’t heard from Waluigi, but it neither surprised nor bothered her. She knew it wasn’t easy to get in touch without telling the world but she was confident he was thinking about her. 

       “Friends say I’m stupid and I’m out of my mind, but without you boy I’d be bored all the time…” she sang softly, opening her locker. 

       Her bag fell to the floor with a  _ thump _ . Inside her locker stood a dozen red roses with a deep purple one right in the center. A note attached to the vase simply said ‘Tonight. My place.’ She couldn’t stop the huge goofy smile that graced her lips. 

_        How gutsy! Sneaking into the girls locker room is so bad! _

       She quickly got ready before anyone else came in and saw her gift. She was out before the other girls arrived. 

       “I’m in love with a monster,” she whispered with a grin. 

 

       She wasn’t sure what time ‘tonight’ actually meant, so she waited until an hour after sunset to venture out. Once again she dressed in non- _ Princess _ colors. This time she wore a dark red knee-length skirt with a white ladies cut t-shirt and white sneakers. Walking quickly, Daisy made her way to Waluigi’s apartment with the book she borrowed tucked under her arm like a lover. If anyone should stop her and ask where she was headed, she would have a ready-made excuse. 

_        Finally _ she arrived. Daisy had only just knocked when it swung open. A hand snaked out and quickly pulled her in with a greedy yank. She barely had time to yelp when a pair of firm warm lips covered hers possessively. Daisy giggled, not breaking the kiss, and wrapped her arms around her ‘monster’. The book she carried tumbled to the floor, startling them out of the lip-lock. 

       “Oops! Sorry!” She kneeled to pick it up and hand it to him.

       “What did you think?”

       “I loved it! And you were right about the story about the queen. That was the best one!”

       “I’m glad you liked it.” He placed the book on top of one of the many stacks around the room, then turned to her with dark lust in his eyes. Daisy grew aroused long before now, but watching him prowl towards her was enough to send her body into overdrive. He took a few slow steps and pounced like a chain chomp. Waluigi nipped and sucked at that one spot on her neck that he knew made her wild. She clung to him as if her life depended on his strong arms embracing her fully. Her hands roamed where they might, nails raking and digging into him through clothes. Too many clothes.  _ But not as many layers as that Nintendo-be-damned yellow gown. _

       He leaned on her a bit, pushing her against the wall, slipping a playful hand under the hem of her short skirt. She felt him pull back from her neck, leaving a cool, wet, tingling spot on her skin, lips parting from her skin with a soft pop.

       “Why Princess,” he said slyly, tracing the outside of her shape with the knuckles of one finger, “you’re not wearing panties. For shame.” he tsk’d lowly shaking his head in mock judgement of her state of dress.

       “I thought it would make things easier for us,” she replied. He leered at her, making  her heart jump. 

       “Easier? Yes, but now I have the nearly irrepressible urge to push you to up against the wall and fuck you senseless right here and now,” he said with a low chuckle. “But, come with me, I have something I want to show you.”

       Shivers worked up and down her spine in anticipation.

       He tugged her gently to the closed bedroom door. 

       “Close your eyes.” She did, hearing the door open and feeling a hand on the small of her back urging her forward. After a few steps he told her to stop, the door closing behind her. 

       “Open them.” 

       Daisy gasped at the sight of what he had done to prepare for her arrival. Every horizontal surface was covered with candles of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Rose petals were strewn on and all around the bed. She also noticed his bed had new covers in a deep, lovely  blue and more (matching!!!) pillows on it than before. 

       “Oh Waluigi. It’s lovely! You did all this for  _ me _ ?”

       “Indeed. I wanted our first time together to be special.” He lightly touched her back from behind, dragging his hands down to rest on her hips. She could sense the wicked smile on his face, his eyebrows twitching mischievously in her hair behind an ear.

       “ _ First _ time?” They most definitely had been ‘together’ before, intimately.

       He growled softly into her ear, warm breath on her cheek. “Our first time cumming together while I’m deep inside you.” He chuckled as she went pink. “You’re not blushing as much as last time. Either you’re getting used to the ideas I’m putting into your head, or I’m not working hard enough.”

       Daisy fanned herself, finding the room suddenly  _ very _ stuffy. “No I’m pretty sure you’re doing a wonderful job.”

       She turned to face him, sliding her arms around his neck. 

       “Thank you for doing this for me.” She gave him a peck on the tip of his aquiline nose, and was rewarded with a genuine smile. A softer one she’d ever witnessed on him out in public. 

       “My pleasure Princess. Now strip!” he said playfully. She beamed at him and turned to take her clothes off in a way she hoped was seductive. It amazed her that after one evening with him she didn’t feel self-conscious about her body. He had been so reassuring the last time that being naked with him now didn’t bother her at all. Then she turned around.

       Waluigi shucked everything off in seconds, his cock at  _ full _ attention. 

       Daisy blushed, looked away, then was compelled to look back. Fantasy-Waluigi and real-life-Waluigi were not too far off. He was a little more wiry than she expected. It made her think of men who did hard labor for a living and the cut muscles that came from lifting cargo instead of gym weights. The flickering candlelight made shadows over the defined lines and dipping edges of his body. Her eyes wandered over him, lingering on his pale but toned chest and abs. From his strangely elegant hips, shapely lines furrowed into a ‘V’, joining at the core of his maleness. There was no blushing now, only sheer female desire. 

       “You’re so handsome,” she whispered. For once it was Waluigi’s turn to go red. He cleared his throat and looked away. Daisy’s heart ached at his discomfort. Clearly he hadn’t been told this too often in his life. She crossed the small room and held his face in her hands. 

       “You are handsome, strong, and smart.” She punctuated each compliment with a kiss on a different spot on his face. He tried to make a trademark leer but failed from embarrassment.        

       “I’m not smart.”

       “No one who reads as much as you do is a fool. I’ve recently learned not to waste my time on fools.” 

       Waluigi grinned, accepting her praise, for now.

       She kissed him softly at first, but the kiss intensified quickly. Hands stroked and massaged, moans and growls filled the air, rose petals gave off more heavy scents as they were crushed under foot. 

       Waluigi backed Daisy up to the bed. She fell on it with a giggle, pulling him down with her. They rolled around, enjoying the sheer joy of  _ being _ with each other. He pinched and tickled her in places that hadn’t been sensitive before, but now just his fingers alone sent yummy shivers up her spine. The playfulness of it all was the perfect kind of foreplay for Daisy. She felt so relaxed that she let go of her inhibitions. Her hands wandered over his smooth skin, nails raking and teasing in reply to his nips and licks. As her fingers went lower she heard his breath quicken, and when they reached the apex of him he went still and tense beside her. 

_        He was nervous! What? _

       “Point of no return,” she said and took him in hand. His cock was long but a little more narrow than she thought it would be, but it seemed appropriate. Waluigi shifted slightly so he was on is back to give her better access. Daisy sat up beside him and watched herself stroking him. It was hypnotizing because she had never seen a penis before today. With each touch he would twitch, sigh, or sometimes hiss, but always with pleasure. It was a potent feeling, one she was absolutely loving. Without breaking rhythm she leaned over to kiss him deeply, swallowing his groans of bliss. Her hand seemed to know what to do as it caressed him over from base to tip, randomly running her fingers over his plump head. Occasionally his hips would thrust up to meet her strokes, especially when she tightened her grip just a little. She could feel a warm slick substance starting to form the next time she reached the top. Just three strokes with it covering her hand had Waluigi thinking about Wario naked in order to keep control. 

       She eased back to look at him. There was sweat beading on his chest and stomach from the effort of staying in control. It was erotic to see him fight so hard not to cum just from her touch. That powerful feeling came over her again, and again she was going to take action. 

       “Waluigi, I’m ready.”

       He cocked an eyebrow at her. 

       “I’ve barely touched you. I want to make sure…”

       She silenced him with a soft kiss. 

       “Just being around your turns me on. Trust me, I’m ready.”

       “But what about…”

       She huffed at him, not really angry but frustrated that he wasn’t listening. 

       “Waluigi! I might be a virgin by standard definition but I know my own body. I. Am. Ready.” To prove it she swung herself over him, settling her knees on either side of his hips. She put one hand on his chest to steady herself, but before she could take him in her other hand he caught it and kissed the knuckles. 

       “I just don’t want to hurt you.” he said quietly.

       She smiled, bending forward to kiss him once again. Sitting back up she readied herself again, taking his cock in hand. It was obvious she was inexperienced since she kept missing her mark, but it had the delicious effect of rubbing his head through her spreading wetness. Waluigi grinned as his dick grazed her clitoris, making her gasp in delight and shock. Finally he took pity on her (and on himself since he didn’t want to end things too soon) and took over, slowly easing himself into her. The initial contact made Daisy close her eyes to concentrate on how it felt. It was so much more than her fingers could ever be, so much more than any fantasy. She sat there, keeping still while her body got used to the foreign invader. It wasn’t painful, but it was definitely unusual, requiring her to think about what was happening. She hadn’t been concerned about pain. Daisy knew for some time that thanks to her active sporting life she wasn’t ‘intact’. This was a fullness that she’d never experienced. 

       She opened her eyes to look down at Waluigi. His eyes were also closed, and he was grimacing. Daisy was about to ask him if he was OK when she heard him whisper.

       “Daisy, please…”

       His hands were bunching up the bed covers and sweat made his body gleam. She understood then what he was doing, or more importantly NOT doing. Waluigi wanted her to have complete control, to go at her own pace and not his. Her heart swelled as she sank down onto him, completing the coupling. He hissed, hands flying up to grab her hips and cling to her like his life depended on it. Daisy could feel his fingers digging into her and loved it.

       She wiggled a bit to get into a better position. Waluigi moaned and pleaded with her again. Slowly she raised herself up, putting both hands on his chest for balance, then rocked her hips as she slid back down. It was surprising as just how intense the sensation was. 

_        It’s a wonder people aren’t always in bed. _

       Daisy repeated the move again and again, throwing in a little twist or wiggle each time. The man beneath her was panting, writhing from what she was doing to him. Her physical form, her actions, her will was the cause and it made her feel like a goddess. A ball of fluttery silvery bliss began to grow in the pit of her stomach, one that his long pulsing dick grazed against with every tilt and dip of her body. The silvery feeling blossomed when Waluigi began to match her, thrust for thrust and stroke for stroke. Her mewling cries echoed off the walls as he drove into her and her skin gleamed with sweat from her erotic exertion. 

       She leaned forward, bracing herself on the mattress. The action spread her legs a little wider, allowing Waluigi more freedom of movement. Her reward was a electric jolt as the rough hairs on his pubic bone graced her clit. She saw stars as the intensity built. His hands slid down to her ass, squeezing the plump flesh in a way she knew would leave little finger shaped bruises. The mix of pain and pleasure was too much, or perhaps just enough. 

       “Waluigi…” she whispered between groans. 

       “My Daisy,” he replied in reverent tones, looking into her eyes with such passion it was her undoing. Her orgasm was swift and mind-shattering. She buried her face in the pillow beside his head, crying out in ecstasy as he continued to pump in and out, drawing her pleasure to new peaks. As her own orgasm began to calm she felt Waluigi shake and tighten under her. A warm feeling flooded her already heated body. She shifted to gaze at him lovingly. His eyes were closed, a sated look on his face. She smiled and was about to lift herself up, but his quick arms snaked around and pinned her to his chest. 

       “Where are you going Princess?” he asked, eyes still closed. 

       “I thought you’d want me to…”  _ To what? To get off him? Leave?  _ She wasn’t sure what to do now. This part of the night had never happened in her fantasies. He helped her figure it out by gently rolling them so that they were both on their sides facing each other. Waluigi was skilled enough, and long enough, that he was still inside her as they adjusted to a more comfortable position. Daisy threw her leg over his hip and stayed close. 

       “Just let me know when you need me to leave.” 

       His hands brushed gently over her hair, smoothing out the frizz from love-making. 

       “Stay with me,” he whispered, exhaustion already slurring his words. Daisy didn’t reply. Instead she snuggled in, breathing in the heavy scent of him. Sleep came easily, her last thoughts of roses.

  
  


**Epilogue**

  
  


       Two weeks later Daisy was at dinner with her father. It was a monthly thing for them. Mostly they discussed affairs of state, changes to the local government, and the like. Today however the King was more interested in things closer to home. 

       “I’d been told that you’ve been restless lately, almost rebellious. Now I look at you and you’re positively glowing! What changed?”

       Daisy delicately put her fork down, dabbed her lips with her napkin, and replied.

       “Well Daddy, I’ve met someone.”

       “You did? So you and Luigi are done?”

       “Yes but we’re still friends. We both agreed that we weren’t a good match.” 

       “Nothing wrong with that. It’s a very adult view. So this new guy...is he a good boy?”

       Daisy bit her tongue to keep from smirking.

       “Yes Daddy, he’s a very good boy.”

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Thank you to all my readers. I appreciate all the kudos and comments. I love you all!


End file.
